


Ready for My Closeup

by stardropdream



Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Warming, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Inexperienced Shiro (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Tonight, Keith has a specific request for Shiro. He wants to take care of Shiro just as much as Shiro takes care of him. And Shiro? Well, Shiro always wants to be good for Keith.Or: Shiro and Keith make another sex tape with Shiro as the focus.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shiro and Keith Accidentally Make a Sex Tape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708564
Comments: 28
Kudos: 230





	Ready for My Closeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anionna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anionna/gifts).



> Fic request for [Nieisha](https://twitter.com/illusorytactics), who requested a continuation to the "sheith accidentally make a sex tape" series, specifically for some good bottom Shiro content. 
> 
> I don't think you need to read the first two parts to understand this fic (they're all pwp), but it does add the flavor! 
> 
> Huge thank you to [Meg](https://twitter.com/kedawen) for reading this over for me. ♥

When Shiro returns from another long meeting with Garrison officials, he’s ready for the day to be done. It’s always just another meeting after meeting, a string of nameless faces and the same arguments over and over. And yet, for all that it can make him feel so tense, Shiro always relaxes the moment the door swishes open and his eyes find Keith. Keith’s always there after a long day, waiting for Shiro to return to their room. 

Over the last couple weeks, Shiro’s stopped thinking about it as just _his_ room. Even if they haven’t actually talked about it, it’s clear that he and Keith are essentially living together. Almost all of Keith’s stuff is here and Shiro can’t remember the last time Keith spent a night in his old room rather than here with Shiro.

Shiro hardly minds. The opposite, in fact. He wants to be here with Keith, always. Together, in their room. 

It makes all the long days of work worth it, to come home to Keith. 

Keith looks beautiful tonight, sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s not really doing anything. Just sitting and waiting, his hair brushed back from his face, a silky black bow tied at his throat and a loose silky robe tied off at the waist. 

He’s a beautiful picture. He always looks so unspeakably beautiful and not just for what that bow and robe promise. 

Most importantly— he’s right there. Always right there, waiting for Shiro to come home. Keith’s hand passes over the bed, drifting to their camera to flip it on, and Keith stands in one fluid movement. 

Shiro’s been jittery all day, stuck in meetings but absolutely bombarded by messages from Keith, each one progressively filthier and promising all the things Keith wants to do to Shiro once he gets home. 

The door shuts behind Shiro and Keith crosses the room, already reaching for him. Without saying a word, he draws Shiro down into a kiss, slow and gentle, sweet at the edges. 

“You look tense,” Keith says when they part, his eyes soft. He loops his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, holding close to him and refusing to back away. It’s easy for Shiro’s hands to fall to his hips in turn, holding him there. 

“Long day,” Shiro murmurs, pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw. 

The room buzzes with expectation. It sings through Shiro’s veins, excitement and anticipation all at once. He always feels this way when he knows they’re going to record something. They don’t record every time they sleep together. Sometimes they get too distracted to remember to turn the camera on, sometimes they’re too tired to do much beyond just the simplest touching, sometimes it's just too quick to record, and sometimes they aren’t even here in the room together. Shiro still remembers that unexpected office handjob with great affection. 

Regardless, Shiro loves sharing these moments with Keith. He loves it when they record and he loves it when they don’t. When it’s a night like this, something they’ve planned, Shiro loves it all the more for spending the whole day thinking about it.

Shiro’s always been known for his patience, after all. Rather than making him feel squirmy and frustrated, having to wait all day to return to their room and touch Keith makes the moment feel all the sweeter once it finally happens. 

Keith is always worth the wait. 

“Are you nervous?” Keith asks with a smile that suggests he already knows the answer.

Shiro kisses him, cupping his cheek and swallowing Keith’s pleased purr. “No,” he says when he pulls back. “It’s always good with you, Keith.” 

Keith’s smile goes moony and he turns his face away, cheeks pink. He’s wearing his favorite black ribbon today. Keith’s really started to favor wearing it whenever they record and Shiro always loves plucking it away midway through filming so he can bite up Keith’s neck. If anything, seeing Keith with black around his neck is a Pavlovian response for Shiro— the second he sees Keith touch anything silky, Shiro gets hard. 

“Do you need to unwind a little first?” Keith asks. He fiddles with Shiro’s collar. “I know today was a long day and—” 

Shiro turns them easily, his hands sliding off Keith’s hips and beneath his thighs, hoisting him up to press him against the wall. Keith gives a pleased little trill and kisses Shiro with a soft breath, curling his legs around his waist. 

“Been thinking about you all day, Keith. Only you,” Shiro says when they part, brushing his nose with Keith’s. It makes Keith’s smile turn sappy again, something sweet and fragile in his eyes. For all of Keith’s confidence when they do this, sometimes it still takes Keith by surprise when Shiro says these things— which just means Shiro needs to keep saying them, he thinks. 

He can push past his nervousness. It’s going to be good. It’s always good with Keith. 

Shiro carries Keith to their bed. Keith’s set everything up before Shiro’s arrival, dressing down the bed and positioning the camera. The lights are turned down low and the door’s set to lock behind him. The camera’s light is on, already recording them. 

He has no reason to be nervous, really. It’s silly, maybe, to be nervous. The videos are just for them, after all. But Shiro’s gotten used to angling the camera and setting it all up, to focus on Keith. His focus is always on Keith. 

When they rewatch the videos together, Shiro’s eyes always stray to Keith— how good he looks taking Shiro, the sounds he makes, the way he grasps at him and calls for him as if he’s surprised, every time, that they get to be together. 

Today, though, Keith has other ideas for their recording. 

Keith sighs as Shiro sets him down, climbing into bed after him. Keith makes shifts quickly, adjusting their angles, his eyes almost as dark as the bow at his throat. It’ll be easy, really, to get him naked, to just pluck open the tie to the silky robe he’s wearing. He’s probably not even wearing underwear underneath it. 

Shiro feels vastly overdressed in his stupid work uniform. 

Keith seems content to take it slow, to make sure Shiro relaxes. He focuses just on kissing Shiro, in that slow, perfect way he always does, the type of kissing that makes Shiro feel a little crazy. Keith alternates between licking across his bottom lip and sucking on it, kissing him in smooth, unhurried breaths. It always makes Shiro melt. 

Keith pushes on his shoulders, sending Shiro down. Shiro lies out on the bed, stretching out for the camera and pulling Keith up on top of him. Pressed together, it’s easy for Shiro to just focus on how good it feels to kiss Keith, to have him so close. He sighs, kissing him deeper, swallowing a pleased purr that licks up Keith’s throat. 

Shiro skims his hand down Keith’s back, tracing along his spine, slipping over the soft fabric of his robe. He cups his ass, squeezing and smiling at Keith’s little grumble of pleasure, the sting of his teeth across his lip. 

“There you go,” Keith whispers when he breaks the kiss, his eyes so dark and lovely. “You going to tease me?” 

“I would never,” Shiro says, running his hand down the back of Keith’s thigh and squeezing there, too. He can feel the heat rolling off Keith’s body. He slips his hand back up, playing his fingers across every inch of Keith. Part of him thinks Keith might surprise him anyway by having a plug in or be slicked up, but there’s neither. His fingers swipe across Keith’s hole anyway just to watch him shiver. Keith really does like to be teased. 

“No,” Keith says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Your turn tonight, puppy.” 

Shiro gives a pleasant shiver at the nickname, blushing despite himself. Keith doesn’t really call him nicknames consistently. No, instead he just dishes them out randomly and it always manages to punch Shiro straight in the gut. Keith knows it too, his eyes glittering as he rolls his body against Shiro’s, pressing down against his half-hard cock. 

“My turn, yeah,” Shiro says, breathless. Yes, he _is_ nervous, but he’s thought about this ever since Keith first mentioned it. He’s been looking forward to tonight, despite that nervousness. He wants it. He always wants Keith, so badly. 

His eyes dart to the camera and then back up to Keith’s face. 

“It’s alright,” Keith says. Even if Shiro hasn’t said it, it must show in his eyes, in the quietness to his voice. Keith’s always been too good at reading him. “You always make me feel so good,” Keith says, overly earnest. “I want to do the same for you.” 

“You always do,” Shiro insists. It doesn’t matter what they do— being with Keith is the best part, Shiro thinks. 

And it’s not that he doesn’t want this, too. It feels silly to get camera-shy now after all this time. 

Maybe nothing about their relationship has been straight-forward. Shiro’s never been the most experienced, not before Keith, and their first time was an accidental sex-tape. Because Keith was recording himself to make sure he looked good— and since then, they have looked good. So good together. They have such a wide variety in their personal library, ever-growing. 

It's not the most conventional start to a sex life, maybe. 

Shiro loves that about them, loves to watch their videos. But this will be the first time Shiro’s getting fucked on camera and— yeah, he’s nervous. 

“We don’t have to record tonight,” Keith says. He must sense the tension in Shiro’s shoulders now that they’re lying here together, now that the camera is right there. 

“No,” Shiro says quickly, eyes darting to the camera anyway. He forces himself to look back up at Keith, blushing. “I just… You know. In my head a little.” 

Keith pets his hand over Shiro’s chest, fingertips swirling around the brass buttons of his uniform. His robe is slipping open a little, exposing the creamy line of his chest, the sharp cut of his clavicle, and the slope of his shoulder. Shiro kind of wants to devour him. 

Keith says nothing, just petting over him. Shiro bites his lip. 

“Okay,” Shiro says. “Okay, you’re right.” 

“Of course I’m right.” 

That makes Shiro laugh. He smiles up at Keith. “Maybe I’m a little nervous.”

Keith’s smile turns sympathetic. “I had a feeling.” 

“It’s just— I’m know I’m not as pretty as you and—” 

“Shut up,” Keith says and dives forward, kissing him hard. He bites down on Shiro’s bottom lip, sharp enough to really sting. Shiro groans, his cock twitching as Keith presses down against him, consuming him. 

It’s certainly one way to shut him up. Keith’s nails dig into his uniform and he rocks his hips forward, rutting against Shiro. It brings their cocks together through their clothes, the hardening line of their bodies. It makes Shiro moan, arching helplessly. 

No, if he’s honest, he’s been thinking about Keith fucking him for days, ever since Keith first suggested it be their next recording. _I want to be able to watch you like that,_ Keith confessed against Shiro’s shoulder as they drifted in the afterglow together, his fingers swirling along Shiro’s pec. _I bet it’ll be good._

Keith’s always beautiful in the way he moves— so much power contained in such a graceful body, how wild he can look when he’s chasing his pleasure, just how _good_ he makes Shiro feel. 

Shiro can’t believe he gets to have him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Shiro,” Keith says when he jerks back from the kiss, torn between fondness and glaring. “You’re so damn perfect and— and you’re all _mine._ ”

He sounds wondering at that last part. Shiro smiles at him helplessly. “Of course I am.” 

Keith brushes the hair from his face, expression turning besotted. “Shiro…”

“You know that, baby,” Shiro says. 

Keith gives a nod. He kisses him again, sweet and fond, but there’s something a little more promising in his eyes when he draws away again. Determined. Ferocious. Almost competitive. 

“And,” Keith says, hot like a promise, “it’s my job to make whoever’s mine feel good— and _know_ he’s good.” 

Shiro goes breathless at how dark and deep Keith’s voice drops, husky and graveled-out. His heart starts beating faster and there’s no denying he’s hard now. Keith draws away, pulling Shiro up into a sitting position with him. 

“Are you wearing what I bought you?” Keith asks, hands gentle where they cup Shiro’s jaw. 

Shiro bites his lip and nods. 

“Then show me,” Keith says, and shifts away to watch him. He scoots back and off to the side— away from the camera, Shiro realizes. Keith’s left the frame entirely, leaving Shiro sitting on his knees right in the center of the shot, alone. 

Shiro swallows down his nervousness and lifts his hands to start undoing the buttons of his uniform coat. 

“I love you,” Keith says, sitting patiently with his hands in his lap. The way he sits, Shiro can see the perfect outline of his cock through the silky robe, hard and ready. 

That settles Shiro. He looks at Keith, focusing on him rather than the camera, a flush rising to his cheeks. He laughs, slipping out of his coat. He goes slow with it, rolling his shoulders. It’s a tease, almost playful, and it helps mask his nervousness and turn it into something smoldering instead. This is for Keith. He’ll do anything for Keith, really— to make him happy, to make him feel good. 

And he trusts Keith. He trusts Keith to do the same for him, too. 

He slides his coat down and lets it drop off the side of the bed with a flick of his wrist, then takes his time tugging his undershirt up and up and up, exposing his stomach in slow inches. 

It’s worth it to hear the sharp, pleased intake of Keith’s breath as Shiro exposes the lacey lingerie stretched across his chest. It’s all pink lace and strappy criss-cross over his pecs, straining over his body. 

He pauses, resisting the urge to just strip off his trousers and get it over with. He glances at Keith, watching the way Keith’s eyes rove over him, dark with desire, his lips quirked into a pleased, approving smile. 

Shiro knows it’s a good color on him, soft like a dream and a cute strawberry pink. The mix of straps and lace accents the lines of his body. Shiro knows he’s not ugly, far from it, and he knows that Keith loves to look at him. Shiro tried the lingerie on this morning and loved the way he looked in it, delicate but strong. He liked it especially because it was what Keith chose for him. 

“Fuck,” Keith curses softly as he watches Shiro roll out of his trousers inch by excruciating inch. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

Shiro ducks his head and _moans._ He sits up higher on his knees and wriggles out of his trousers, slipping them off the rest of the way and revealing the thigh-high white stockings to match. 

Keith lacks Shiro’s patience, in the end. Shiro hasn’t even kicked his trousers off the bed before Keith is on him, running his hands down over his body, touching across the lines of lace and skin. His fingers dance down across Shiro’s thighs, running over the sheer white stockings. 

Keith makes the best sounds when he’s pleased with Shiro, little trills and purrs. He nuzzles at Shiro’s neck as he touches him, just stroking his fingers over his chest and down to his hips, following the lines of delicate lace. Shiro’s cock strains against the panties, his cockhead peeking out from the top. Keith coos in approval, thumb swiping and making Shiro shudder, his breath punching out of him. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Keith murmurs as he sucks a bruise at the line of his jaw. He squeezes Shiro’s cock through the lace and Shiro feels Keith’s triumphant smile when it makes Shiro whimper and rock his hips up. “Looking so pretty just for me, Shiro?” 

“Always,” Shiro says. “Always, Keith.” 

He reaches for Keith then, plucking at the tie to his black robe. Keith lets him, leaning back just enough so that Shiro can push it open and let it slip off Keith’s shoulders. Shiro’s guess was right— Keith’s naked without the robe aside from the bow at his throat. Keith smiles as he drops the robe off the side of the bed and reaches down to touch himself. He’s already fully hard, but he strokes himself in a few short pulls before he reaches for Shiro again, teasing him with the lightest touches over his pecs and across his cock. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers as Keith pushes him down onto his back again, settling between his legs. 

Keith takes his time running his hands up from ankle to hip, luxuriating in the feeling of Shiro’s silky stockings, shimmery white with pink lace detailing at the top. They’re something Keith picked out for Shiro, too. 

“How are you feeling, handsome?” Keith asks, ducking down to press a reverent kiss to Shiro’s belly. 

He looks up at him through his bangs, hands cupping Shiro’s hips. His mouth is so dangerously close to his cock and Shiro _wants._

Shiro doesn’t answer, isn’t sure how to answer, but Keith doesn’t seem bothered. He hums, pressing another kiss to Shiro’s stomach, ghosting a light trail of kisses down one particularly prominent scar. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith says. “I love the way you look.” He runs his hands up and down over Shiro’s thighs. “You’re so strong. So _handsome._ ”

“Keith—” Shiro says, blushing bright red. He can feel the heat even up to the tips of his ears. 

Keith just smiles up at him indulgently. “You have no idea how good you look to me, do you? Your perfect thighs,” he says with a sigh, squeezing Shiro’s legs. “Your perfect abs. Your perfect chest.” He inches up, mouthing over Shiro’s pecs. He follows the line of the lace, licking and sucking absently at his skin. He pauses occasionally to mouth at a scar or to swipe his tongue across a nipple through the lace, but doesn’t seem to focus on one particular thing, just touching all of him. “You,” Keith sighs, “are so fucking good for me, Shiro.” 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, and his eyes glance back over towards the camera. 

“Don’t pay attention to it,” Keith says. He lifts up. “Just me, Shiro. Look only at me.”

And Shiro’s hardly going to disobey a direct order like that. His eyes snap up to meet Keith’s. Keith’s expression softens, gazing down at him, his hair a dark curtain slipping past his shoulders. 

“Your eyes,” Keith murmurs. “I’ve never seen prettier eyes than yours.” He lifts one hand, skimming his fingers along the sharp line of Shiro’s jaw. “Everything about you. Your lips. Your smile. God, your dimples. Your eyebrows.” He strokes a thumb across one of his thick brows. “Your hair… You look like starlight to me. Shiro.” 

“Keith, what are you—” 

Keith interrupts him with the gentlest kiss, barely a whisper of skin against skin, breath against breath. Keith kisses his nose next. Keith’s eyes are so soft as he looks at him.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in this entire universe,” Keith says.

Shiro laughs, wanting to simultaneously preen and cover his face. “That’s you.”

“Shh,” Keith says, dismissing. He strokes his fingers over Shiro’s mouth. “We’re talking about you.” 

It’s such a Keith response that Shiro can’t help but laugh, melting back against the bed. He’s still aware of the camera pointed on them, focusing on _him_. But in turn, it’s easy to just focus on Keith. As if Shiro ever wants to pay attention to anything else. 

“You want me to feel good, baby?” Shiro asks. 

Keith hums and kisses his forehead, nuzzling against his temple. His hands drift over him, touching every inch of him. It’s a gentle touch but it makes Shiro feel like a livewire, arching and rolling his hips, seeking friction that isn’t there. Keith’s fingers skirt over his stomach, keying up over his ribs, tracing his shoulders and slipping down his arms, the insides of his elbows, the tendons of his wrists. Keith touches every inch of him, studying him. A little purr kicks up in his chest, like even just looking at Shiro can bring him pleasure. 

“Tell me what you want, Shiro,” Keith says. “Let me make you feel good.”

There’s a heartbeat of silence where Shiro hesitates, unsure if he should say it. But one look into Keith’s eyes and Shiro knows that he can’t swallow it back, that he _wants_. He knows. He reaches for Keith, pushing the hair from his face and cupping his cheeks. 

“I want it to— to be like with you,” Shiro says in a low murmur. He lifts up enough to nuzzle against Keith’s jaw, his words almost too soft for the camera to pick up. “I want to be opened on a toy and I want you to pull it out and just sink into me.” 

Keith whimpers at that, his eyes going so dark. He kisses Shiro fiercely then, all teeth and tongue. Shiro groans, melting into that touch, into the sure, possessive way Keith touches him. He curls his fingers tight in Keith’s hair, cradling him close and kissing him back as Keith pushes him back down again, lying out flat against him. Keith burns, heat rolling off him, the hard line of his cock rutting against Shiro’s. With just the thin layer of lace between them, it’s near electric. 

“I can do that,” Keith whispers when they part, breathless and lingering as he presses his forehead to Shiro’s. “Which one do you want?” 

“Oh—” 

Shiro’s been thinking about this ever since Keith even mentioned it, has envisioned what it’d feel like to be fucked open, then fucked by Keith. He somehow failed to consider which toy to choose. 

Keith is patient with him, though, easing up enough to reach for their bedside drawer and pull it open to their collection. 

“Tell me which one,” Keith says, lifting up enough and letting Shiro roll onto his side to look. 

Shiro regards their drawer of toys, eyes lingering on Keith’s personal favorites— perhaps too large for Shiro to start out, although the competitiveness within him wants to prove he can do it, wants to look good for Keith for whenever they watch this video again. He wants to sink down onto the biggest one he’s bought for Keith and show Keith that he can take it, too. His cock gives a little twitch at the mere thought of it.

Keith, of course, notices. He whispers Shiro’s name, palming him with a sure hand as Shiro studies the toys. 

Shiro can be reasonable, though. Despite his enthusiasm, he doubts Keith would let him go so hard, so quickly. So he picks up a mid-sized plug, shimmery pink to match his lingerie set. He holds it out to Keith for approval. 

Keith takes the plug from him alongside the bottle of lube with another sweet kiss that Shiro gets lost in, just focusing on the perfect way they fit together. 

It’s blissful, perfect, to be opened by Keith’s delicate, slim fingers. Keith is so impatient half the time, but he takes his time with Shiro. He’s careful, guiding Shiro’s hand down so Shiro can tug his panties aside, exposing his hole without having to pull the lingerie off. It leaves Keith to run a comforting hand along one thigh as he plays with Shiro’s hole. 

“You’re so good,” Keith says, voice soft and cooing. “So fucking perfect, Shiro. You feel so good.” 

He pushes Shiro’s thigh wider, spreading him. He’s not even really fingering Shiro open, not really, just smearing the lube over his hole and playing with the rim in slow circles. It leaves Shiro feeling shivery and relaxed, his heart thundering only in expectation. 

“Keith,” he says. 

Keith leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his inner thigh, then ducks in, kissing his hole. It’s a barely-there kiss, more tease than anything else, but it still makes Shiro gasp, body shuddering.

“I love every part of you,” Keith says. “How the fuck did I get so lucky?” 

“Keith,” Shiro says again, helpless. 

It’s enough of a distraction that it takes Shiro a moment to even realize that Keith’s slicked the toy up and is easing it into him. Shiro sighs, forcing himself to relax, his body opening around the plug. In the end, he made the right choice on the size, and it slips inside him in slow increments, fed into his body by Keith’s sure hand, his confidence in making Shiro feel good. 

When the plug bottoms out inside him, Shiro just sighs, rocking his hips down, seeking Keith’s touch. Keith kisses the underside of his cock through the panties, then brushes Shiro away from his grip. He adjusts Shiro’s lingerie for him, sliding it back into place, the lace covering the plug. 

Keith crawls up the length of his body, his eyes sparking with that familiar weighted possession and confidence that Shiro loves so much. He arches up, rising to meet Keith, and meets him in a kiss that leaves Shiro shivering and whimpering. 

“You’re doing so well for me, puppy,” Keith murmurs against his lips and Shiro nips at his mouth in response, smiling, feeling shimmery and light from the praise. 

And it is praise. Shiro loves it, loves to make Keith feel good, loves to hear Keith compliment him. He can hardly handle the compliments about his body, the reverent way Keith touches him, but telling him that he’s done well? That, Shiro can do. That makes Shiro preen. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs. “Baby.” He cups the back of Keith’s head, kissing him again and again. “Want you—” 

“Soon,” Keith promises, rocking his hips forward and rutting his cock against the flat plane of Shiro’s stomach. Keith bites his lip, looking flushed and pleased, his eyes sweeping over Shiro once again, admiring the sight of him. 

He pulls back so he can look, really look. Shiro swallows back the urge to distract him, to reach for him. He lies there, letting Keith take his hands and lie them out above his head. It leaves Shiro stretched out on their bed, his cock straining, a toy inside of him, and his eyes trained on Keith. 

He swallows again, throat bobbing, and lets Keith look him over, his eyes tracing over every inch of him. Keith reaches for him, taking his cock and adjusting it for him so that it slips nearly fully out of the lingerie, beading precome against his stomach. His other hand squeezes one pec, thumb swiping across his nipple. 

“You’re just… I could look at you forever,” Keith whispers, his voice so soft, so fond. “You’re so…” 

He pauses, seemingly at a loss of words, and Shiro feels his chest swell and his heart leap. He bites his lip, flushing, and watches Keith’s smile grow. Shiro will never get tired of Keith’s eyes on him. 

Keith reaches then, pumping his hand against the plug, pushing it in deeper. Shiro bites back a pathetic sound, arching at the sudden spark of pleasure that pulses through him.

“That’s it, Shiro,” Keith says. 

And then Keith does something they’ve never done before: he reaches for the camera and pulls it from its stationary, customary position. He holds it up, pointing it down directly at Shiro. 

Shiro stares up at Keith, up at the camera, panting as he writhes against the plug. The direct focus makes his cock twitch, smearing precome against his stomach. 

“ _Keith._ ” 

“Fuck yourself for me, Shiro,” Keith says in a low whisper. “Let me see the way you like to be touched— show me how I’m going to fuck you, too.” 

Shiro doesn’t even hesitate. He reaches blindly for the toy plugging his hole, pushing aside his lingerie and grasping it. He twists it, whimpering at the sensation of it. But he does what Keith says— fucking his hips down against the plug. He can’t really fuck it the way he could a cock, but he does what he can, working it in little bursts that stretch and play at his rim. 

“Perfect,” Keith says, sounding so breathless. “Perfect, Shiro. Keep going, just like that.” 

Sometimes Shiro can’t handle just how much he loves Keith. Sometimes, just looking at him is enough to twist him up in knots. Just the sound of his name. Just thinking about Keith. He’s smitten, has been smitten with Keith for so long now. That he even gets to have Keith, to be with Keith, makes Shiro’s heart flip. 

He knows Keith feels it, too, even if he’s never outright said it. Shiro can see it in the way Keith looks at him, the way he says Shiro’s name. The way he touches him, reverent and devotional. Shiro’s never doubted Keith when he says that Shiro is his everything. 

Shiro reaches out blindly and catches one of Keith’s hands. Keith’s quick to lace their fingers together and pin his hand back down, the other hand holding the camera still. 

“I see,” Keith says, his voice honey-soft and fond. “You want _me_ to touch you, huh?” 

“Please,” Shiro says, twisting the plug and rolling his hips down. 

“I bet we could look into finding a camera that hovers,” Keith says. He sets the PADD back down to its original spot, adjusting it properly until Shiro’s in frame, just the way Keith wants. And then he turns back to Shiro, leaning down and pressing a feather-light kiss to Shiro’s parted lips. “Would you like that? A close-up of you like this, with me bent over you?” 

Shiro nods and then gives a low, gasping cry as Keith touches his cock, stroking him only twice before Shiro comes across his fingers and stomach with a jerk of his hips. His orgasm crests over him so suddenly that it nearly shocks him. He hadn’t realized he was so close.

He's trembling in the wake of it, panting against Keith’s smiling mouth. Keith strokes him even when it becomes too much, slicking up his cock with his own come, smearing his fingertips across the mess he’s made on his stomach. 

Shiro can’t catch his breath, overwhelmed with the sensation of it all— of Keith’s praise, of his eyes on him, of his touch. His body shivers in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Keith pulls back from the kiss with a smug smile. 

“Going to fuck you now,” Keith says and it’s the only warning Shiro gets.

Keith reaches down, tugging aside the pretty pink lace to expose Shiro’s hole and the pink plug. Shiro’s still recovering from coming, panting and breathless, his body shuddering, and the twist of the plug inside him sends more pleasure thundering through his body, bordering on painful. He whimpers as Keith twists, tugging and pushing in little increments. It’s a tease, and Shiro sees stars. 

And then Keith pulls the plug from inside Shiro’s body. It drags, tugging on his rim. Shiro throws his head back, gasping up to the ceiling as his hips lift, squirming and shuddering. He nearly wants to weep for how good it feels, for how much it nearly hurts with overstimulation. 

But it’s nothing to the feeling of being empty, that brief moment when Keith tugs the plug out and sets it aside. He holds the lingerie away from Shiro’s hole and lines his cock up against his hole. Shiro barely has a moment to catch his breath before Keith rolls his hips forward and sinks his cockhead into Shiro’s body.

He doesn’t quite slide in the way Shiro envisioned. He takes his time, watching Shiro for his reaction. It’s just the tip of his cock, but Shiro feels wild with the feeling of it. Keith fists himself, feeding his cock into Shiro’s body. He swivels his hips, letting the crown of his cockhead catch against Shiro’s rim and stretch him, playing and toying with him. 

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro whines, shuddering at the feeling of it. His thighs are shaking, his grip on Keith’s hand so tight. His chest heaves as he gasps, lifting his head up so he can watch Keith’s cock disappear inside his body, sliding in beneath Shiro’s soft cock against his stomach. Shiro doubts it’ll be soft for long. 

Keith trills above him, low and throaty, his eyes blown wide. He ducks his head, nuzzling at Shiro’s chest, mouthing over the lingerie, his tongue swiping across one of Shiro’s nipples. Shiro’s breath rattles out of him, shuddering, and Keith gives another soft, delighted trill. 

“I love you,” Keith says, his voice husky enough to be more growl than speech. He skims his hands down Shiro’s body, touching at every scar, every dip of his muscles. He glances across his hips and down over Shiro’s shaking thighs. 

He grips tight then, nails digging in, and spreads Shiro’s legs wide before he fucks forward with a luxurious roll of his hips, burying his cock inside of Shiro. It makes Shiro moan, arching as he shifts down to meet him. 

It’s a perfect sensation, so much different from the toy or the few times Shiro’s tried to touch himself with fumbling fingers. It’s nothing like doing this to Keith, to pull him open and press inside him. He can feel Keith within him, the weight of their hips together, Keith’s sure hands gripping him and pulling him open. 

“You feel so good,” Keith says and the praise zings through Shiro, leaving him breathless. 

And then Keith shoves one of his legs up, bending into him as he starts fucking him. It’s a slow pace at first, almost excruciating in its slowness. Shiro’s still so sensitive, his body speared open by Keith’s cock, stretching and shifting to move with him. 

“How do you feel?” Keith asks, his eyes on him.

“Good— _good,_ baby, so good,” Shiro says, panting. He can’t say anything else. He can’t manage words, can only focus on rolling his body down to meet Keith’s, to squeeze around the cock inside him, to shudder at every pinprick of pleasure. 

His body is slick around Keith’s cock. The movement is slow, the pleasure building, each rock of Keith’s hips lancing through him. Shiro’s cock gives a little twitch on his stomach, starting to fatten again, and Shiro can only reach for Keith, gripping tight as Keith fucks into him. 

He wants to cry for how good it feels, how it almost hurts. But Keith is good, so good— Keith always takes care of him. Keith wants him. Shiro can be good, always good for Keith. 

“Do I— Am I—” Shiro pants, the words hiccupping out of him with each thrust of Keith’s hips.

“You’re perfect,” Keith says, biting at his chest sharp enough to leave another mark. “You’re beautiful, you feel so good— I _knew_ you’d feel so good, Shiro—” 

“Keith!” Shiro moans.

“You’re mine,” Keith says, licking at his clavicle. “You were made for me.” 

Shiro whimpers, nodding his head and grasping at Keith, trying to drag his cock in deeper, trying to feel every inch of him. He wants to come like this, again and again, crying out from Keith’s praise, his love, his utter trust in Shiro to be good. He wants to be good for Keith, always, he wants to always be worth it. 

“My good boy,” Keith says, as he often does when they fuck. It always punches Shiro in the throat, making him a gasping, moaning mess. “You’re such a good boy for me, Shiro.” He changes the angle of his hips, the pace of it, fucking with an almost brutal pace into Shiro’s body. “You’re mine, Shiro. You’re my good boy, mine to fuck—” 

“Yes,” Shiro gasps, shuddering as Keith’s cock strikes deeper inside him. “Yeah, baby— Keith—” 

He reaches his hand up, pulling the black bow loose from his throat, straining up so that he can kiss and bite at his neck. Keith adjusts their angle, adjusts his hold on Shiro, and ducks down low enough for Shiro to reach. He trills his approval as Shiro sucks on his adam’s apple and ghosts his lips down the length of his throat, moaning weakly for Keith. 

Shiro can feel Keith getting close, can feel him growing more frenzied in his movements. Shiro’s forgotten about the camera entirely, his focus fully on Keith. He grasps at him, sucking a bruise against his neck, and squeezes around Keith’s cock.

Keith shudders and then stills, filling Shiro with his come. It makes Shiro moan weakly, rocking his body down to meet him, feeling that perfect slide of Keith’s cock within him, stretching him, filling him, part of him. 

Keith gasps Shiro’s name, lurching down further, whimpering. He only needs to make the sound once before Shiro finds him, kissing him in a sloppy, needy mess, the two of them rocking together in a frenzied pace, fucking against each other. Shiro feels like he’s about to burst apart, his cock hardening again from their friction, from the perfect sensation of Keith’s cock inside him. 

Shiro focuses on the way Keith moves, on the rattling purr that punctuates the silence of their room. Keith mouths at his lips, his purr so loud it drowns out thought. 

He shifts as if he might pull out and Shiro hates the thought of it, the thought seizing through him. 

“Don’t— don’t pull out,” Shiro begs. “Wait.” 

He wants. He wants Keith inside him, wants to feel him, wants to be marked by him. Every inch of his body is Keith’s. 

Keith watches him, his eyes sparkling. He nuzzles up to his neck, licking along the column of his throat with the softest trill. Approving. It floods through Shiro, making him shudder again. 

“You want me to stay inside you until I get hard again?” Keith asks in a knowing whisper. “Want me to fill you up?” 

“ _Please,_ ” Shiro says. He’s come back down from the sensation of oversensitivity, and he misses it— he wants it again. He wants Keith to push him over the edge, make him come crying, unable to focus on anything except the feeling of overflowing. 

Keith runs his hand over Shiro’s thigh and daintily tugs up the stocking for him, slipping it back from where it’s rolled down to his knee so that it hugs his thigh instead, fingertips tracing over the lacey top edge once he’s done. 

“You’re so hot,” Keith says. 

It’s a perfect sensation, really, to feel Keith soft inside him, still held inside him. Keith barely moves, unwilling to dislodge himself from inside Shiro. And Shiro loves that feeling of it, that security in knowing he’s made Keith feel good, that he’s still holding Keith inside his body. 

He wraps one leg around Keith’s hips absently, locking him in place. They hold like that together, just catching their breath and staring into one another’s eyes. 

Shiro thinks it might be boring to watch, once they play the video back, and it’s only then that he remembers the camera. He glances at it but doesn’t feel that shivery nervousness. 

He wonders if this is how Keith feels, when Shiro is buried inside him. 

Shiro loves the imperfection of Keith in the videos. The bad angles or the dumb sounds they make never bother him, not when Keith looks so happy and stunning, focusing in on Shiro alone. He reminds himself of that and how Keith likely feels that way about Shiro. It’s okay if he’s not the hottest person to ever be recorded— he just wants to be hot for Keith. He wants to be everything for Keith. 

He loves how they look together. He loves it when Keith calls him a good boy or his puppy. He loves the way Keith shudders whenever Shiro calls him baby or sweetheart, whenever he shyly offers Keith the cat ears again for him to wear while riding him. Shiro loves that they can tell each other what it is they want, that they’ll try it, even if it works or doesn’t work. He loves being able to see the evidence of their love for each other playing out on a screen they watch together, how Shiro could spend most nights watching Keith watch their sex tapes, watching the way it affects him, how good it feels once he eventually throws the camera aside and climbs onto Shiro. He loves it all.

He loves Keith. 

He turns his head to find Keith watching him, expression overly fond. “Hey, handsome.”

“Hey,” Shiro says and kisses him. 

“You really have no idea how good you are, do you?” Keith whispers against his lips. 

Shiro lingers in the kiss and then pulls back, his cock hard and his body only for Keith’s. “Why don’t you tell me?” 

It makes Keith laugh, soft and delighted and tapering off into his purr. He nuzzles at Shiro’s jaw and neck, kissing him and dragging his teeth across his skin. He traces his lips over each scar his mouth bumps against, and it’s perfect. His hands slide down over his body, worshipful in every inch of Shiro’s skin.

Keith spells out that devotion, too, whispering everything he loves about Shiro, about his body, about _him_. His legs, his chest, his hands, yes. But his laugh, his smile, his touch, his lips, his kindness, too. Each word, each compliment, makes Shiro want to cry. 

He settles for just gripping tight to Keith, shuddering his way through it. And Keith is so observant, so perfect, of course he notices what it does to Shiro, notices what it is that Shiro likes.

Keith curls his fingers around his cock and strokes him in luxurious, slow tugs of his hand, punctuating every compliment and every kiss with a twist of his fingers. 

“Perfect Shiro,” Keith sighs, squeezing his cock at the base to keep him from coming. 

Shiro mouths at Keith’s shoulder. 

“Ready to come again?” Keith asks. 

“Want to come on your cock,” Shiro says, agreeing, and wriggles his hips. Keith’s started to plump up again inside him, filling him even wider, and all Shiro wants is to feel him, to be fucked by him again, to be full of his come. 

Keith smiles at him, so pleased by Shiro’s answer. It makes Shiro preen. 

“Good boy,” Keith whispers. He skates his hand down Shiro’s front, tugging playfully on his lingerie. “My perfect Shiro.” 

Somehow, Shiro can still blush, and somehow, that’s what gets him to blush. He smiles up at Keith anyway, wriggling his hips, trying to coax Keith into moving. 

Keith does start to move then. There’s nothing patient about it this time. He sets a brutal pace, fucking into Shiro’s body so hard that the bed rocks and the camera nearly falls forward. Shiro reaches out blindly to steady it, making sure it’s okay before returning his hands up to touch at Keith. 

“Yeah,” Keith whispers and he looks so proud. “Want to make sure you can watch yourself later, huh?” 

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro says, panting, the force of Keith’s thrusts sending him scooting up the bed. He wraps both legs tight around Keith’s hips, holding tight. “Fuck me. Let me see.” 

Keith doesn’t need to be told twice. He thrusts into Shiro in deep, encompassing rocks of his body that sends Shiro into panting, whining moans. It feels so good, like so much. His cock twitches against his stomach and he grips Keith tight. 

“You’re so good, Shiro,” Keith whispers as they move together. “So good. Perfect. Fuck— I love you so much.” 

“Love you,” Shiro moans as Keith fucks into him, the sounds decadent and slick with Keith’s come already so full inside Shiro. He wants to overflow with him, wants to be fucked so good and so long that he forgets everything but Keith’s name. 

He pets his hand down Keith’s chest and stomach, tracing the lines of his body, the dips of his muscles and the faint ghosts of old scars. He’s beautiful, body poised above Shiro, moving so steadily. Keith’s so strong, so good, so beautiful, and it always manages to take Shiro’s breath away. 

It's his last coherent thought before Keith fucks hard into him and stills, coming for the second time inside him. It makes Shiro gasp, pleased, stroking his hands over Keith’s chest as he shudders above him, emptying inside of Shiro. 

“Keith,” Shiro says and can’t manage any more before Keith jerks down with a snarl of Shiro’s name, his eyes Galra-yellow. He slams his lips against Shiro’s, devouring him with a possessively pleased growl, kissing Shiro breathless.

Shiro can only whimper and move against him. Keith fumbles down, grabbing at Shiro’s cock and squeezing him only once before Shiro’s coming again, gasping against Keith’s fanged mouth and writhing. 

Shiro’s only aware of the sparks that fly through his body, of how good it feels to hold Keith and have Keith pressing down against him, full of his come and his cock. He starts to shiver and can’t stop, clinging to Keith. 

Keith’s kiss gentles and Shiro whimpers his name, smiling just around the same time Keith starts smiling. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro says, breathless.

“Yeah?” Keith asks, voice graveled-out and laced with his purr. 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Shiro says. 

“Want me to pull out or should I plug you up?” Keith asks, mouthing along his jaw. 

Keith knows how to tempt him. There’s nothing Shiro loves more than plugging his come up inside Keith when they’re between rounds, keeping him wet and slick and full of Shiro. But more tempting, still, is the thought of Keith staying inside him like this, pressed down against him.

He tightens his legs around Keith’s hips and that’s answer enough. Keith purrs louder, nuzzling at his neck. Shiro has no doubt that he’s covered in marks. 

“Still think you’re not pretty enough?” Keith asks. There’s almost a pout to his voice. 

Shiro laughs, breathless and serene. He pets his hands down Keith’s back. They’re sweaty and a mess and Shiro doesn’t even care. He feels blissed out and satisfied. He’s going to be so sore in the morning. He can’t wait to look at himself in the mirror later as he’s cleaning up and see all the marks that Keith’s left on him— proof that he’s Keith’s. 

He kisses Keith’s shoulder. “I still think you’re prettier,” Shiro says and Keith grunts. Shiro smiles at him. “But I think I see your point.” 

Keith scoffs, pushing the hair off Shiro’s face. His expression does soften though, the purr so soft it’s nearly breathless, too. “Good boy.” 

Shiro whimpers and lurches up, kissing him again. Keith kisses him back, laughing softly, his fingers curled tight in Shiro’s hair. 

They don’t bother turning the camera off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)
> 
>  **ETA:** Thanks to Rey who drew [this BEAUTIFUL and spicy Shiro](https://twitter.com/reyvest_art/status/1314621003037900802)! (Obviously this link is nsfw!!) He's stunning!


End file.
